


[全职猎人/轻微KuroKura向] 声音

by WolfyChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 团酷 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: * 补档lofter* 万圣节快乐！————————————————————
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[全职猎人/轻微KuroKura向] 声音

《声音》

“米哉斯顿？”

“在。”

“他去哪儿了？”

“谁？”

“你知道我说的是谁。”

“可能在夹层，或者在木质的楼梯隔间里。”

“……”

“米哉斯顿？”

“我在。”

“你有多少他的消息？”

“我和他没交集，我不清楚。”

“别妄想瞒着我，我的眼睛还没全坏，身体还能行。”

“我真的不清楚。”

“……”

“米哉斯顿？”

“嗯。”

“四王子被杀掉了吗？”

“这个不好说，他的念兽暴走了。”

“我知道这事，说点别的情报。他的收藏品呢？”

“凭空消失了。”

“我的眼珠们都去哪了？”

“抱歉，这超出了我所知的消息范围。”

“……”

“米哉斯顿？”

“是。”

“你活着吗？”

“当然。”

“大家呢？雷欧力呢？奇朵尔呢？大家都活着吗？”

“……大概吧。”

“什么叫大概？”

“猎人协会走散了，通讯功能也丢失了。”

“旋律呢？去找她，她说不定可以帮上忙。”

“旋律和芙盖茨王子在一起。”  
“那芙盖茨在哪里？”

“和她姐姐在一起。”

“……”

“米哉斯顿？”

“是我。”

“我眼前有点黑，帮我一把。”

“酷拉皮卡，请你休息一会。”

“我不能休息，我还有任务。十四王子还有救，大家还有救。”

“请你休息一会。”

“我不。”

“……”

“米哉斯顿？”

——无应答。

“酷拉皮卡？”

“谁？你不是米哉斯顿，米哉斯顿呢？”

“你彻底看不见了？”

“对此有什么意见吗。”

“火红眼使用过度原来会失明啊,真新鲜，第一次知道。”

“废话真多，米哉斯顿呢？”

“他不在这里。”

“他活着吗？”

“谁知道呢。”

“船要沉了吗？”

“谁知道呢。”

“我们到黑暗大陆了吗？”

“谁知道呢。”

“还有几个人有生命？”

“谁知道呢。”

“我们都要死了吗？”

“谁知道呢。”

“你是谁？”

——轻微的笑声。

“你是谁？”

——子弹和打击的声音。

“你是谁？”

——人体倒下的声音，骨头被碾碎的声音。

“你是谁？？？”

——器官爆裂的声音，血管被划开的声音，玻璃破裂的声音，洪水的声音，浪潮的声音，深海的声音，人的声音。

——人的声音。

——男人怒吼的声音女人尖叫的声音婴儿哭泣的声音贵族们跳舞的声音雷欧力奔跑的声音比思吉生气的声音米哉斯顿应答的声音。

——米哉斯顿应答的声音。

“你是米哉斯顿吗？”

“是。或者说，不是。”

“真正的米哉斯顿去了哪里？”

“和他们在一起吧。”

“他们？”

“猎人协会的人。”

“那猎人协会的人呢？其他人呢？”

“都不在了。”

“什么意思？”

“不在此处的意思。”

“那这里还有谁？”

“我不清楚。”

“这里又是哪里？”

“我也不知道。”

“我不信。”

“有时候人还是不知道为妙。”

“你一定知道点什么。”

“酷拉皮卡，我唯一明白的是，在此刻失明是一件明智的事。”

“……”

“米哉斯顿？”

“是我。或者说，不只是我。”

“我听到了声音。”

“嗯？”

“我听见海浪的声音外裹着一层声音。”

“什么声音？”

“黑暗的声音，和黑暗吞噬桅杆的声音。”

“……”

——微弱的呼吸声。

“米哉斯顿？”

——无应答。

“除了黑暗的声音以外，我听到另一种声音。”

——无应答。

“船靠岸的声音。”

——无应答。

“我听见了踏上新大陆的声音。”

——死寂。

酷拉皮卡·窟卢塔于猎人纪年的最末踏上黑暗大陆，成为黑鲸号航船唯一是活人的幸存者。

时隔三千年，窟卢塔族又一次登上了这片禁忌而广袤的大陆。

彼时，黑暗大陆的生物都为这位远归的旅人庆贺，森林里洋溢着欢乐而持久的声音。

如此生机勃勃的声音，酷拉皮卡再熟悉不过了。这是家的声音。

故乡的声音。

FIN

注：

*1 一开始的米哉斯顿是米哉斯顿本人，第一次询问的“他”指的是库洛洛。

*2 “我的眼珠们呢？”不仅指的是四王子的藏品无端消失，也指的是酷拉皮卡失去了眼珠和视力（参考拿妮卡）。

*3 由于四王子能力的暴走，和王子之间的争斗，船上发生了意想不到的骚动。船破裂了，所有通讯设施失效。旋律受卡卓王子的幻象之托帮助芙盖茨。芙盖茨、卡卓的幻象和旋律下落不明。

*4 “是我，或者说，不只是我。”——指的是库洛洛使用转校生能力变成米哉斯顿，而变成库洛洛的米哉斯顿不知去向。

*5酷拉皮卡成为唯一活着登上黑暗大陆的人，但不代表其他人没有登上黑暗大陆——他们只是不再活着罢了。（换而言之，以另外一种形态存在着）。

*6 酷拉皮卡是最强的。


End file.
